Agonia
by kotomi kaede
Summary: No puedo dejar mostrar esa debilidad simplemente rió porque así puedo ocultar mi frustración porqué así puedo evitar derramar una sola lagrima. Pequeña historia(shonen ai) Los sentimientos de Izaya que tiene por Shizuo.


**Agonía**

Sensaciones tristes y ese deseo impuro no podría imaginar más cosas todo era tan desagradablemente malo para mí, verlo siempre delante de mí me causaba tanta nostalgia aun estando solo, siempre alejando a los demás solamente para sentirme bien pero no puedo engañarme a mí mismo realmente desearía no haber nacido con sentimientos humanos.

Ver a Shizu-chan aparecer ante él, burlándome de él haciéndole enojar debo admitir que era divertido en un comienzo pero cuando lo mismo se repite, cuando a veces el momento se hace más complicado puedo notar el odio que el siente hacia mí su mirada llena de rencor que hace que mi corazón se rompa.

_Por qué te juro que te matare, no mereces vivir, una basura como tú no merece haber nacido. Date por muerto Izaya._

Pero yo no puedo dejar mostrar esa debilidad simplemente rio porque así puedo ocultar mi frustración porqué así puedo evitar derramar una sola lagrima.

_El sentimiento es mutuo, Shizu-chan…_

Cuantas mentiras soy capaz de decir, pero tengo miedo a que se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos por el soy muy malo admitiéndolo llevo años negándolo. Parezco una mujer esperando a su príncipe azul eso es desagradable me aborrezco.

Pero realmente al verlo siento tanto deseo de estar con él. Quiero hablarle decirle mil cosas hermosas, quiero acariciar su rostro y tocar su suave piel mirar el hermoso color de sus ojos, besar sus labios y sentir el sabor dulce de miel de ellos aunque realmente esos pensamientos sean tan cursis no puedo evitarlo.

Pero también siento celos a todos los que se acercan, sus amigos o familiares hasta mis propios conocidos son de él, siento rabia que él tenga más que yo que siempre este acompañado a pesar de ser un monstruo pero también ciento celos a los que se le acercan porque él sonríe y se alegra con ellos porque su rostro se ve hermoso con otras personas porque su mirada brilla con otros menos yo porque yo estoy apartado de todo lo bueno porque para él solo soy una escoria.

Pero todos ellos son basura, porque deben saber que Shizu-chan.

¡Solo es mío¡! Solo para mí ¡

Porque él me pertenece. Porque todos no están al nivel de él

Porque yo soy diferente porque yo lo enfrento porque el solo me mira a mí.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahah

Porque todos esas basuras, porqué queridos humanos si se acercan a él los matare sin importar quien seas tú para el tan solo por recibir sus sonrisa estarás muerto, tan solo por ser observado con su cálida mirada serás quemado, por ser abrazado por el serás despedazado y el día en que sus labios sean tocados por alguien que no sea yo les cortare los labios para luego decapitarlos enfrente de él.

hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahaha

No importa cuánto shizu-chan me odie porque eso no me importa si intenta matarme no importa ya si el me mira con odio aun siendo mirado de esa forma debe seguir haciéndolo solo debe hacerlo para mírame a nadie más que a mí.

-Eso Shizu-chan, realmente lento. Crees poder matarme con tan poca velocidad. Lograr esquivar los ataques de shizu chan es tan fácil, soy veloz y el lento es una ventaja de un sociópata.

-Pulga rastrera...Deja que te atrape para acabar de una vez con tu miserable existencia.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? No juegues conmigo protozoario estúpido, como si fuera tan fácil dejarme caer ante ti, _aun si trato de negarlo yo ya caí ante ti realmente espero que no te des cuenta_

-¡Eso lo veremos¡

Esquivando cada golpe entre tanto de esas batallas haciendo un desastre por cada lugar a donde van simplemente el juego nunca termina.

Soy hombre tu eres hombre está prohibido es un tabú, mis sentimientos hacia ti no podrían ser correspondidos de ninguna forma pero por lo menos te atrapare y conseguiré encerrarte junto a mí, la homosexualidad está mal vista pero yo no soy uno de ellos porque sabes yo te amo a ti seas hombre o mujer shizu-chan yo no siento solo atracción eso se llama amor.

Aun al revelarte eso y ver tu expresión confundida como si no supieras de lo que hablo me miras sorprendido, yo no te respondo y bajo la cabeza no me atrevo a mirarte y confesándote todo es simplemente. Un alivio para mí.

-Qué más puedo decirte, te amo, te adoro no eso es simplemente un chicle que no estoy dispuesto a digerir porque lo que siento por ti es más que algo de un simple humano.

-Izaya, realmente no sé qué pueda responderte…eso es…

-Grotesco, anti natural un tabú ¿eso ibas a decir? Soy un hombre soy gay no shizu chan mi amor hacia ti es solo para ti no es cuestión de género.

-Como iba a saber que te sentías así…y que tu odio solo era fingido… Que me Amabas de esa forma.

-Sera por miedo, temor, simplemente va más allá de un simple deseo esta será la primera y última vez que te cuento esto.

Me acerco hacia el lentamente quito toda mascara que haya traído conmigo lo miro y dejo ver mi verdadero rostro. Alguien frágil que es capaz de llorar al ser humano con sentimientos, él me mira y no puede creer lo que estaba viendo su corazón comienza a sincronizar con el mío el me observa yo le acaricio, como siempre soñé. Él se deja y se vuelve débil dejando ver su propia fragilidad llorando junto conmigo mirándonos mutuamente acerando nuestros cuerpos viendo sus labios y el los míos acercándonos con ansiedad uniéndonos en un solo deseo sintiendo nuestro dolor y desesperación por el otro un dulce margo si poder dejar de llorar los minutos pasaban era obvio que se nos acabaría el aire, nos separarnos sin dejar de mirarnos cuando me iba a retirar el me sujeta para atraparme en sus brazos.

-No intentes huir de mi Izaya…porque sabes que si escapas ahora no dejare que vivas.

-Siempre tan mandón shizuo…pero te echo mucho daño e lastimado a mucha gente. Aun así sabes que mi vida no es sencilla…

-La gente cambia…yo puedo estar contigo, ayudarte y nadie más se acercara a ti.

-Pero yo no puedo…estarías dispuesto a sufrir conmigo…

-Siempre y cuando controles tu boca pulga…mientras nadie más puede decir nada lo que las personas digan o lo que los otros crean no es importante.

-realmente será esta la última vez no shizuo—chan…

-si la última vez que vuelva a verte llorar por mi…

No importa como simplemente las palabras de shizuo suelen ser tan duras pero esta vez siento que todo puede ser distinto.

-shizuo chan compruébalo…sabes que este es lo último…

-Está bien. Te amo

-Yo también..

No me importa si eres hombre no me importa si eres mujer serás atrapado por mí y te encerrare junto a mí porque odio a todos lo que se te acercan pero también puedo decir que odio verte solo Izaya…

**Fin**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió esto esteba escuchando música de Evanescence y pensé en esto. Al principio iba hacer que izaya se suicidara pero x.x me salido otra cosa…


End file.
